<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you, secret as the moon by readythefanons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607118">you, secret as the moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons'>readythefanons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Pegging, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation, i think, lil bit of spanking, questionable communication, sylvain please go to therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sylvain said, “Oh, you can be rougher than that,” Dorothea smiled. She could work with that.</p><p>When Sylvain said, “Ooh, yeah, make it hurt,” Dorothea grinned and brought her hand down in a resounding slap.</p><p>When Sylvain said, “Oh, tell me—tell me I’m a whore,” Dorothea paused. </p><p>Sylvain and Dorothea bed each other for the first time, and he manages to surprise her. C’est la vie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you, secret as the moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An attempt at a fill for two kinkmeme prompts, <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2564936#cmt2564936">one asking for Sylvain to get pegged and dommed</a>, and the second asking for <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2493512#cmt2493512">Sylvain with feminization/humiliation</a>. With thanks to both OPs! I sincerely hope they like it</p><p>I usually do a language note so, uh, language: since feminization and verbal degradation are right up there, I’ll just say that Sylvain and Dorothea use… huh, plenty of words! Cunt, mostly, but also pussy and clit to describe Sylvain’s anus and penis. Also bitch, whore, slut, etc to describe Sylvain himself. En... enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sylvain said, “Oh, you can be rougher than that,” Dorothea smiled. She could work with that. She tangled her hand more firmly in his hair and pushed his head back, sucked a savage mark high on his neck where it would show.</p><p>When Sylvain said, “Ooh, yeah, make it hurt,” Dorothea grinned and brought her hand down in a resounding slap.</p><p>When Sylvain said, “Oh, fuck, tell me—tell me I’m a whore,” Dorothea paused. Among other thoughts crowding her mind (that she’d been called a whore too often, that work was work and everyone needed to survive somehow, that some the most interesting people she’d met were whores), there was something in Sylvain’s expression. Maybe it was her imagination (it wasn’t), but there was a tension she hadn’t seen before. He hadn’t tensed up when she brought out her harness, only smiled in slow anticipation, and even when she bent him over and started spanking him he’d seemed—not comfortable, obviously, but at ease in some way. Now though, his expression had just the slightest pinch in it, and—Sylvain groaned, eyes tightly squeezed shut, and added, “Call me a bitch, I like it”—and Dorothea resolved to just keep an eye on Sylvain. She was going to be watching him intently anyway, so keeping track of whatever was bothering her wouldn’t be too much extra work.</p><p>“Oh, baby, you <i>are</i> a desperate one, aren’t you,” she cooed, poisoned honey in her voice, “Look at you, spreading your legs for me like some hungry bitch.” Sylvain groaned and pressed his face against the mattress, rocking his hips against nothing and making his cock bounce. Dorothea lightly dug her fingernails into the reddened skin of his ass, drawing cruel circles there. Sylvain shuddered and moaned. Delightful. Almost as an afterthought, she added, “Just filthy.” This made Sylvain gasp, some of that tension spiking, but then he was tilting his hips, presenting his ass to her.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” he chanted, “Use me, use my filthy body. I’m just a whore, use me—” He continued in this vein as Dorothea slicked her fingers and started tracing them around his entrance, voice going tighter the longer she teased him. He gasped in shaky relief when her first finger pressed into him, voice going thin and grateful for a moment before resuming his previous litany. She crooned to him, paying special attention to his body’s reactions to her words rather than her motions. Pleasure, as Dorothea knew, was often more complicated than just liking things that felt good, and it did not escape her notice that there seemed to be a pattern in her partner’s reactions.</p><p>“Everyone knows you’re a slut, Sylvain, but do you let all of them see how badly you want to be fucked like a girl?” she asked. “When you take all those girls to bed, do you imagine it’s you being pounded?” Sylvain gasped like she’d stabbed him, then moaned needily. His body tightened around her finger and he rocked his hips back in a demand for more. </p><p>“F-fuck, fuck,” he groaned, and she laid her free hand on his hip, a silent command. He responded beautifully, subsiding into relative stillness, save for the way he shivered under her touch.</p><p>“I asked you a question, precious,” she said, eyes sharp. She could only see a little of his expression with him positioned like this, but his whole body was laid out for her to read.</p><p>“N-n—fuck, Dorothea, just fuck me.” She tightened her grip on his hip and rocked her finger in slowly. He groaned and tilted his hips to take her deeper. She slapped his ass, eliciting a sharp cry.</p><p>“Whores don’t get to make demands, precious. Try asking nicely.”</p><p>“Please,” he gasped immediately, “Please, please wreck my—my cunt—” Dorothea blinked as he cut himself off and hid his face against the bed.</p><p>“<i>Good,</i>” she said in lieu of asking any sort of question. Some of the tension that had knotted Sylvain’s shoulders eased. “See how much nicer life can be when you ask nicely?” Sylvain groaned in shaky agreement as she added another slicked-up finger. “There you go, precious, and what do we say…?” Sylvain, whatever else was going on, was good at picking up his cues.</p><p>“T-thank you,” he breathed. Dorothea nodded and squeezed his hip.</p><p>“Good,” she said again. He shifted a little restlessly, and she refocused on the motions of her fingers. “Your cunt takes me so easily,” she mused, “Is it because you let anyone fuck you? Is it because you’re a cockhungry bitch?” Sylvain nodded, whining and rocking himself back onto her fingers as if to demonstrate how eagerly he could take her. She spared a moment to appreciate how gorgeous he was, all that skin bared just for her. Then she shifted her balance, stretched forward until she could tangle her fingers in his hair again while she continued to open him up with her other hand. She bore down on him lightly, pressing his face into the mattress. “I asked you a question, slut. Would you let anyone fuck you?”</p><p>“I, I,” Sylvain panted, and then in a thin voice he said, “<i>Yes,</i> yes, I’d let anyone fuck me, I’d—he could even—I—<i>yes,</i> yes, I, <i>anyone—</i>” Despite Dorothea’s hand anchoring his head, keeping him pinned so she could see the side of his face, he tried to move to bury his face against the bed. That tension Dorothea was watching for had returned. “<i>Yes,</i> anyone can fuck me, I’m, I’m just—”</p><p>“Just what?” Dorothea asked, and she was still doing the voice—demanding, hard—but her thoughts were spinning on ahead. </p><p>“Just a worthless bitch, just desperate for it, please, your cock—” Sylvain babbled. Dorothea could feel how his body flexed around her fingers, wringing around her as he rocked back to take more, but she could also see how tightly his eyes were shut, that pinch in his brow she hadn’t liked. She still didn’t like it. She rocked her fingers in him, not gentle but not cruel, and watched how his expression unraveled, the transient pleasure that moved across his face. </p><p>“<i>Very</i> good,” Dorothea said, keeping her voice deliberate and full of command, “<i>Good</i> slut, answering my questions.” She lost her balance slightly as Sylvain actually broke out of her grip on his hair, turning his head too quickly for his facial expression to be seen. It didn’t do anything to hide how his whole body jolted, or the hungry noise that pushed its way out his throat. She rebalanced herself with a hand on his hip. “I think my precious slut has almost earned my cock, if she can ask nicely. Hmm? Does she want my cock now?”</p><p>“Y-yes, yes,” Sylvain panted instantly. “Yes, she does, your slut wants your cock.” Well, there went any ambiguity about that part of this whole… terminology thing. Okay.</p><p>“Her cunt’s so slick already, she must really like it,” Dorothea cooed, sliding her fingers more deliberately in and out of Sylvain’s ass. Sylvain nodded, spread his knees and tilted his hips. She raked the fingers of her free hand across the still-reddened flesh of his ass. He moaned shakily, and she watched the line of his shoulders, saw how quickly he relaxed despite the pain. “Poor slut, probably always thinking about getting fucked.”</p><p>“Maybe,” he agreed. “Fuck me? Now? Please?”</p><p>“Soon, precious, want to finger you a little more,” Dorothea said in a honeyed voice. “I love to feel how eagerly your pussy takes me.” Sylvain groaned, somewhere between pleasure and protest, and Dorothea paid attention to the way the line of his back loosened, the way he rocked his hips—less like he was making a point and more like he couldn’t help it. “My precious whore, opening just for me.”</p><p>“Ah—Dorothea, just fuck me,” Sylvain panted abruptly. “Hurry up. I don’t like to wait.” Dorothea clicked her tongue and spanked him hard across his already reddened skin.</p><p>“And you were doing so well, asking so nicely,” she said sadly as he groaned. “‘Miss Dorothea, please fuck my cunt.’ Say it.”</p><p>“Miss Dorothea, please fuck my cunt,” Sylvain repeated instantly. She scraped her fingernails across his still-stinging flesh, and he practically wailed. “Please, please, Miss, fuck, fuck—”</p><p>“<i>Better,</i>” Dorothea said, and withdrew her fingers. “She makes mistakes, but she means well,” she remarked as she slicked up her dildo. Because she was sitting back, she could see the way Sylvain’s cock twitched. Mm hm. “My precious slut.” </p><p>“Filthy bitch, you mean,” Sylvain corrected. He sounded almost like he was asking a question. “So desperate for someone to fuck her, pathetic.” He still had his ass in the air and his forehead resting on his crossed arms. He roused himself enough to turn his head to look in her direction. “How do you want me? Like this?” That had been Dorothea’s intention, but—</p><p>“On your back. Middle of the bed,” she said, and when Sylvain’s expression started to change, she added, “Easier to fuck a tall thing like you.” His height wouldn’t have been a problem, but the excuse wiped the resistance off his face and he complied readily. Hm. She made sure her toy was as slick as she could make it and knelt between his legs. He hooked his hands under them, spreading himself for her, and she rested one hand just beneath his as she used the other to line herself up. Eyes glued to his expression, she eased herself in. </p><p>Well, it was obvious that Sylvain liked this. His expression opened, eyelids fluttering as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling. His mouth went slack, and the pleasure on his face was exquisitely fragile. Then he started to speak.</p><p>“Yes, yes, use my cunt, wreck me,” he groaned, and his eyelids fell shut, expression drawing inward in a tangled kind of pleasure. “Wreck me, wreck my cunt—”</p><p>“I will use your cunt in whatever way I please,” Dorothea interrupted, voice low, and his eyelids fluttered. She ground forward slowly, hands sliding until she could get a good grip below his knees. “If I want to wreck you, I will, and if I want to savor you, I’ll do that too.” She fucked him slowly. “You precious thing, so pretty like this.”</p><p>“I’m—hardly pretty,” Sylvain said, trying to sound like his normal blasé self. “You might need your eyes checked.”</p><p>“You’re pretty if I say you’re pretty,” Dorothea said, “Now be a good bitch and play with your clit.” Sylvain reddened but dropped a hand to his neglected cock, trailing his fingers up its length before wrapping his hand around it. Dorothea hummed in approval, and his hand moved a little faster. “Good bitch, good slut.” Sylvain’s mouth tightened briefly but he didn’t say anything, just kept stroking himself. “Does it feel good, gorgeous, to play with yourself while I fuck you?”</p><p>“It’s good,” Sylvain said, but his expression was complicated.</p><p>“Good,” Dorothea crooned when it became apparent that he wasn’t going to say more. “I like it when my slut plays with herself. I love to see her feeling good.” Sylvain didn’t say anything to that either, though he did inhale roughly. Dorothea leaned forward as best she could, given his height. He arched up towards her, and she brought their foreheads together. “Does my pretty slut feel good? Does she feel nice?”</p><p>“It’s good,” he said again, and his voice was thin. She kissed the vulnerable shape of his mouth, didn’t let him turn it into something biting and harsh. She rocked her hips slowly into him and gentled his mouth with hers as best she could. When he was panting, chest heaving, she nuzzled his cheek and leaned back. </p><p>“Good girl, pretty thing,” she said, breathless herself. He whined, softer than she’d heard him so far, and she watched how pleasure washed across his expression before being replaced with something harder to interpret. He was keeping his eyes shut, though his eyelids did flutter as she moved in him. “Is it okay, precious, does it feel good?”</p><p>“It’s good, it’s good,” Sylvain panted, and Dorothea listened to how his voice shook. “I like getting fucked, I like—” he broke off, biting his lip, and she hummed in encouragement. “Is it good, Miss? Am—is it? It’s good?”</p><p>“Beautiful, just perfect. I want to keep you in my bed and fuck you every day,” Dorothea said. She was about to add more when Sylvain let out a hungry noise and draped his free arm over his head, pressing his face into the crook of his elbow.</p><p>“Fuck, Dorothea, you—harder, now,” he gasped. Dorothea did as she was told, fucking into him until he was gripping the pillow above his head and arching his neck. His hand moved frantically over his cock, and she groaned her own appreciation for him.</p><p>“Beautiful,” she groaned, “Just gorgeous, so pretty, such a good girl.” His back bowed, and she was fixated on the fragile pleasure on his face. “Let me keep you, gorgeous, say yes,” she begged. His answering noise was wordless, and the hand on his cock slowed as he spilled on his stomach, eyes wide as he shook. Dorothea held herself still for him, then eased herself out when he seemed to be coming down. She was going to shed her harness when she caught the way he was watching her: silent, wary. She leaned herself over him and kissed his forehead. He caught her jaw and tilted his head up until their mouths caught. This time she did let him deepen the kiss, let him curl his tongue filthily against hers.</p><p>“I can, you,” he offered, voice hoarse, and she considered it, she really did, but—</p><p>“I know. Not this time,” she said instead, and the slightly wild, dark look in his eyes didn’t go away. She kissed the bridge of his nose. “Next time.”</p><p>“Next time,” he repeated, and the wild look lessened a bit. Dorothea kissed the tip of his long nose, then fitted their bodies together so they were chest-to-chest. His arms came up to rest easily on her back.</p><p>“Okay?” she asked. He tugged her closer and she settled herself carefully against him. </p><p>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You didn’t even get to come,” he said, and that tone was back, the blasé one, and Dorothea hadn’t really liked it much before but had a premonition that she was going to hate it before much longer.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll come later, gorgeous, no doubt about that,” she said in her own version of the blasé voice. </p><p>“But—” Sylvain began, and stopped, and Dorothea waited. If Sylvain felt like talking, they’d talk, but—“Okay,” he said and the feeling of being on the edge of some larger conversation eased. They laid in silence for a moment. One of the hands on Dorothea’s back started to play with her hair. “You know, most of that was, ah, I don’t actually—”</p><p>“You don’t actually let anyone who asks peg you?” Dorothea supplied because that seemed like the easiest place to start. Sylvain nodded. She kissed his cheek. “I’m honored,” she said, and that was true, actually even if it sounded like a joke. </p><p>Sylvain kissed her cheek, then her nose, “As you should be,” he said easily. She wasn’t sure he knew she’d meant it.</p><p>“And I do want to keep you,” Dorothea made herself add. She felt him tense, felt <i>herself</i> tense, pressed herself up with her hands to see his face, and—</p><p>“Yes,” Sylvain said, and he was, huh, blushing. She hadn’t expected that. Of course, she was probably blushing too but that was beside the point. “Let’s do that, if we can.” He smiled a little, and she smiled back, and then he smiled more broadly, warmer and more honest. She could relate. “Look at us, two masters of romance over here.” Dorothea’s heart was pounding.</p><p>“A lot of romance is the art of seeming. I want something more real,” she said. </p><p>“I—I’m not amazing at honesty,” he said, honestly. “But I’m willing to try. I want to.” Dorothea had been the recipient of many romantic overtures, and that had to rank among the worst, but—</p><p>“I’ll try too,” she said. Sylvain smiled at her, open for once in his life. Oh, that—Dorothea wouldn’t mind seeing that again, though she didn’t know if she’d ever get used to it. Then his expression took on a much more familiar cast.</p><p>“Seal it with a kiss?” he suggested, blithe smile hiding whatever it might be hiding. She rolled her eyes but smiled and did exactly that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gosh, titles are hard! There is this long quote from a book I haven't read (Caitlin Moran, <i>How to Build a Girl</i>), and this is a very, very shortened version of it: <i>...and later... you will marvel over what you did. Marvel that, at the time, you kept so many secrets. Tried to keep the secret of yourself... When really, you were about as secret as the moon. And as luminous...</i></p><p>Fic recs<br/>1. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408140">wouldn't it be nice</a> by an anon! Another kinkmeme fill! <i>sylvain tries to get felix to insult him/call him names/degrade him in bed but it becomes obvious he doesnt enjoy it so much as he thinks he deserves it. felix decides to try praising him instead and it turns out he likes that much more</i><br/>2. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204521">Man's Most Insufferable Friend</a> by bananaskeleton. <i>Felix jokes about getting Sylvain a dog collar, and Sylvain takes it too seriously because he's a degenerate.</i><br/>3. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443129/chapters/56191642">Insatiable Boar</a> by gremorylinhardt. <i>trans!Dimitri can't help but get off to the thought of Felix catching him touching himself in the middle of camp. (neither can felix.)</i><br/>And if you liked this, you may also enjoy <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548720">ain't as bad as all that</a> which is by, uh, me. <i>Lorenz secretly fantasizes about being thrown down and taken in the dirt by some commoner brute. Leonie offers to make his fantasy come true.</i> Leonie/Lorenz/Balthus, spitroasting and sexy roleplay, also... more of a fluffy mood? Or, if you like fluff and more gender expression stuff, there's <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546755">maybe, maybe</a> which is also Leonie/Lorenz.</p><p>Comments are a delight!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>